Ties of Love and Friendship
by oni furaigon
Summary: A boy who grew up never seeing his father goes on a journey to find him. He didn't know that his father's disappearance hides a deeper secret. Aided by his friends, he searches him throughout the land. (Based on the manga Pokemon Special)
1. New Beginnings

Author's notes: Hiya! Name's Oni! I like writing fanfictions and this one's one of my best. I fyou know me, you might think it's a short fanfic...but...no...This one's a long trainer fanfiction! Note that this takes 15 years after the Gold/Silver/Crystal chapters of the manga Pokémon Special/Adventures. I've edited them from the original draft and combined some chapters. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: Pokémon Special/Adventures is written by Hidenori Kusaka and drawn by MATO and later, Satoshi Yamamoto. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Gamfreak/The Pokémon Company, Creatures, etc...etc.

**Ties of Love and Friendship**

**Prologue:**  
  
When I was a kid, I used to ask my mom about my dad before I go to sleep. Every night, she would tell me about a trainer with my eyes. The same eyes that saw many battles and endured many hardships. I'd ask my mom what happened to him. But then, she just sang me to sleep. In my dreams, I'd see my father, smiling. I only saw his face once—in a photograph, with my mother, which was taken when they were young. That same face loomed in my dreams every night. The same sharp green eyes and messy dark brown hair...just like mine.  
  
My name is Gary and I'm eleven years old. The day I woke up and became a trainer, my whole life has changed. Everything I knew ever since I was young turned out to be very different that I thought.  
  
This long journey, which I started, was something that I didn't expect. Along the way, I met friends, enemies, and answers to the very question about my father. Now begins my journey tied by love and friendship.  
  
**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**  
  
"Wake up, honey," My mother's voice rang inside my head "You know what day it is today, huh, Gary?"  
  
I stood up my bed and rubbed my eyes. I tried to remember what day it is. Yesterday was my eleventh birthday. Every trainer in town either stays home or leaves home to start their training.  
  
"Mom, I think I want to start my training," I said sleepily.  
  
"Gary," My mother said as she hugged me. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
I rubbed my eyes as she released me from her embrace.  
  
"Now, if you're ready, I'll be downstairs." She said as she turned. Her long yellow hair flowed behind her.  
  
I quickly stood up and dressed quickly. I went to my bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Today, I'm going to start my Pokémon training. Soon, I was dressed with my favorite pair of jeans and boots. I wore my long sleeved purple sweater and I combed my hair in my own style; like my dad's messy, matted hair. I quickly came down the stairs to meet my mom in the kitchen.  
  
As soon I was there, my mother looked at me once and hugged me.  
  
"Mom," I said in an annoyed voice. "Don't worry, I'll just be fine." I then noticed tears coming out of her eyes. "Mom?"  
  
She suddenly released me and wiped her tears off with her apron. "Sorry," she said with small sobs. "You just remind me of your father." Her voice was cracked and chocked.  
  
"Mom," I began but she quickly interrupted me.  
  
"No, It's ok." She replied in her own voice. "Breakfast's ready."  
  
I looked at her face again, to see her dried tears from her sparkling eyes. I felt very stupid inside denying her love.

* * *

"Now, be nice to the professor," My mom said as she straightened my shirt.  
  
"I know mom," I replied in a very frustrated voice. "That's the third time you said me."  
  
I glanced behind her to see Chuchu, Mom's Pikachu sleeping lazily in front of the porch. She yawned once then continued sleeping.  
  
"Now, if the Pokémon looks cool or cute doesn't mean it's strong, ok?" She said in her lecture voice. She then led me to the door. "Now, are you sure you have everything?"  
  
"Yes, mom, everything's here." I was already outside of the doorstep when she stopped me.  
  
"Gary," She came running to me. "I want you to have this." She then handed me some sort of medallion. It was faded and cracked around the edges. I couldn't make up the colors of the medallion. "Your father used to wear this when I met him. I'm sure it will help you someday,"  
  
I took the pendant from her hands. "Thanks, mom." I said as I hugged her. This was the only part of my father that was close to me.  
  
"It's okay," she whispered. "I know this is hard for me, but I know your father will be proud." Tears began to flow from her eyes once again.  
  
"Mom, I promise I'll make you proud." I said within her tight embrace. She kissed me one last time and waved me goodbye. Deep inside me, I was going to cry. I'm going to miss my mom. I know how she feels every night; I slip away from her grasp.

* * *

We live in Pallet town, the town where my dad and great-grandfather used to live. Everyone told me that my father used to be the gym leader of Viridian city and my great-grandfather was a well-known scientist. I never remembered seeing my great-grandfather. I guess I was too young.  
  
I walked tirelessly to my great-grandfather's lab in the outskirts of Pallet town. My aunt and my grandfather's aid replaced him and continued on his research. I used to go there many times when I was a kid. My mom and me held hands together as we looked at different Pokémon in the fields and their habitats. Now, I'm going here one last time to begin my journey.  
  
I knocked at the wooden door twice and waited patiently. Finally, the door opened and there stood my aunt. She was quite tall and beautiful with her long dark brown hair. After all, she did take care of my dad when they were young.  
  
"Come on in, Gary," she said as she led me into the laboratory.  
  
The walls were filled with many books and graphs. Almost all of the heavy books and graphs were written and made by my great-grandfather. I noticed portraits of my great-grandfather, aunt and my father in one desk.  
  
"My, Gary, is that you?" The professor was behind a stack of papers when he noticed me. He stood up and approached us. "Look how tall you have grown."  
  
"Thanks," I said, a bit blushing.  
  
"Now," he began. "So you went here to choose your first Pokémon eh?" he said.  
  
"Yes, professor." I replied in a firm voice.  
  
"Ok, follow me."  
  
My aunt left us as the professor led me to a room where machines were quiet and the wall was painted white. Three Pokéballs are sitting at a table.  
  
"Now," The Professor began. "These Pokéballs contain three different Pokémon. If you choose very wisely, your Pokémon may win you many battles." He then let out the three Pokémon all at once.  
  
A Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle came out growling their names and looked around curious about their surroundings. My eyes caught attention of the Charmander that stared me with utmost curiosity. I patted the Charmander and it seemed to like me since it cheered and jumped as I did.  
  
"You seem to like Charmander eh?" said the professor.  
  
"Yeah," I said as I laughed while picking up the Charmander.  
  
"Gary," The Professor began. "Has your mother told you what was your father's first Pokémon?"  
  
"No professor," I responded "Why?"  
  
The professor laughed. "It's quite a coincidence since that Pokémon was your father's first pick."

* * *

"Gary, this is a Pokédex," The professor then handed me a red, rectangular, plastic book. I pressed a button and it opened. Buttons filled up most of the space alongside with a small monitor screen in the center.  
  
"Your father and his friends had one of these." He said smiling. "They used one of the old versions of the Pokédex to record all the Pokémon in the world. I know you know a lot of Pokémon but...I think it's best that you always have this incase, okay?"

* * *

When I was a kid, my mom gave me a picture of her and my dad. Both of them at that time were young. Whenever I look at the picture, I look into the sharp eyes of my father with his messy dark brown hair. I then notice my mother, her long flowing yellow hair with her sparkling eyes. I know my father loved my mother very much, but I question that same face every night: Why? Why did he leave her with me in this home...there were nights where I could hear my mother crying...she wanted him most to be near him...and every night she cried, I always crept near her and hugged her. I was comfort in her life...

* * *

I waved goodbye to my aunt and the professor. I may return here someday laughing and watching the Pokémon roam freely. But now, I'm already walking to the next city. Long grass covered my path. As well as trees that gave me shade for every step I take. After a few minutes' walk, I saw a glimpse of houses in the horizon. Then, there came tall skyscrapers next. I came running down the meadows to go to my first destination, Viridian City. I didn't care if my feet hurt, all I just want to know if my father was there, waiting for me. I was too stupid to notice a trainer walking by.  
  
"Hey!" I crashed into a girl with short dark hair and dark brown eyes. She looked quite older than me. "Watch where you're going, kid!" She yelled.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to go," I said as I stood up.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," She said dragging me by my shirt.  
  
"Hey," I said trying to resist. "Stop it!"  
  
"What you need to know is to learn some manners." She said as she kept dragging me.  
  
After a few minutes of resistance, I know it's very foolish to fight back since it's obvious she's a lot stronger. She stopped by a large building with big bold letters that said: "GYM."  
  
"Why are you taking me here?" I yelled as she pushed me inside.  
  
"Keep walking," She said, now in a much cooler voice. "Hallway to the left."  
  
I followed her instructions, as I turned left. What met me are pictures of people with their names and years under them.  
  
"Where are we?" I said as she released her grasp.  
  
"Hall of Gym Leaders," She said "You look very familiar so I have to drag you here to see for yourself."  
  
"Huh?" Bewilderment pervaded me.  
  
"Look!" She said pointing to a picture of my father. "You look a lot like Green."  
  
I stared at the picture. There was something different to this picture than the picture I kept inside me. What seems to be a few seconds are like years to me.  
  
"H—he's my father," I stammered.  
  
"Really?" Yelled the girl in an almost hysterical way. "I can't believe it! No wonder!" she then shook my hand.  
  
"The name's Lynn, current gym leader of Viridian City." She said with a toothy smile.  
  
"Um...Gary," I said, lost in words. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Seven years after your father became Gym leader, he resigned." Lyn said as we walked across the empty corridor. "Making him the youngest Gym Leader and Gym Leader with the shortest term in Viridian city's history"  
  
"Lyn," I said impatiently. "What can you tell me of my dad?"  
  
She looked at me bewildered. "Well, first of all, he doesn't like going to this Gym and he likes to go around a lot."  
  
For me, that was a dead end. I know my father was much more than that.  
  
"So," She began. "You said that you're starting your training?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied with eagerness.  
  
"How about a practice battle?"  
  
I was lead into the stadium. Lights glared brightly at me as I nervously took out my Pokéball.

* * *

"So you're a beginner eh?" Lyn began. "I'll use this Pokémon then. Go, Houndour!"  
  
I trembled, as she sent out a dog Pokémon with what seems to be a miniature skull imbedded in its forehead. Bones seem to surround its black body. Its piercing glare sent shivers through my spine.  
  
I gathered all of my courage and threw my Pokéball.  
  
"Go, Charmander!" I yelled.  
  
"Nice choice," Lyn said with an irritating voice. "I'll let you go for the first move."  
  
I nodded once. I tried to remember Charmander's attacks.  
  
"Charmander, use scratch!" I commanded.  
  
My Charmander growled and ran towards the Houndour. It swung its claws attempting to graze the Houndour. The hit connected and Houndour jumped backward once.  
  
"Houndour, Mean Look!"  
  
Houndour glared at my Charmander. Unexpectedly, everything turned dark. I saw nothing except the Houndour's eyes. Pairs of eyes appeared around me. Different sets of eyes that stared at me. I couldn't breathe; I fell to my knees grasping my throat. I felt a cold chill surround me. Cold sweat trickled down my face.  
  
"Is this dying?" I asked my self.  
  
"Gary!" A voice echoed around me. I tried to respond but my breath held me back.  
  
"Gary!" This time, the voice was louder. The darkness disappeared and I was back in the gym. I was breathing hard. As I raised my head, I saw Lyn with a concerned look. Charmander and Houndour were staring at me.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she said. "I didn't know Mean Look could affect humans."  
  
I tried to catch my breath. Every vain in my head throbbed rapidly. My heart pounded uncontrollably. Before I can speak, doors of the gym slammed open.  
  
"Ok," shouted a female voice. "Who's the Gym Leader here?" her arrogant voice resounded through the whole gym. I looked over to the entrance and saw a sandy blond haired girl. Her face, filled with freckles, showed a smiling face with glaring eyes. She wore a dark red jacket and an untidy white shirt under it. She had faded jeans that seem to be too big for her.  
  
"Michelle," Said a voice behind her. "I don't think this is the first gym." The other voice came from a boy. He looked a lot like the girl; they must be twins.  
  
"Who cares," She said with her arrogant voice. "I want a challenge instead of walking around with you!"  
  
"We still have a lot to go," argued the boy.  
  
"I'll be back," Lyn said as she moved swiftly towards the girl.  
  
"I'm here for a challenge!" yelled Michelle.  
  
"Let me see your badges." Lyn said with her arms folded.  
  
"Badges?" Michelle said with a bewildered look.  
  
"Yeah, you need seven to challenge me officially."  
  
"I told you!" said the boy.  
  
"Shut up Nick!" Michelle retorted.  
  
"But you can have a practice battle if you want." Lyn continued.  
  
"Awesome!" Michelle yelled.

* * *

I sat down with Nick on a bench near Lyn during the battle.  
  
"Are you sure you can sit up Gary?" She said reassuringly.  
  
"I'm just fine." I replied with a smile.  
  
"Hey!" Michelle yelled, pointing at Lyn. "Are we going to battle or what?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but she's a bit impatient." Nick said to Lyn.  
  
"It's all fine by me," Lyn replied with a smile. "You go for the first move!"  
  
"Awesome!" Michelle said as she gripped her fist. "Go, Squirtle!"  
  
"Good choice," Lyn sighed. "Go, Houndour!"  
  
Michelle's smile widened. "Fire's weak against water you know. Some Gym Leader you are."  
  
"Just attack." Lyn said irritably.  
  
"Squirtle, water gun!" Michelle yelled suddenly.  
  
Houndour evaded the attack by a blink of an eye. Its agility is pretty impressive in comparison to its level.  
  
"Squirtle, keep firing!" Squirtle sent out many blasts of water to Houndour but each attack missed. Then I noticed a pattern. Houndour circled Squirtle with every attack. As it circled, it closed it one step at a time.  
  
"C'mon Squirtle!" Yelled Michelle. My heart throbbed with excitement as Houndour closed in. Doesn't Michelle notice? I felt a very strong urge to attack. But patience overwhelmed me.  
  
Michelle's Squirtle was now very exhausted. I noticed its water weakening.  
  
"Houndour, finish it of with Take Down!" Lyn commanded.  
  
A rush of satisfaction went through me as Houndour lunged at Squirtle knocking it out. Michelle was appalled.  
  
"How did that happen?" She yelled. "Squirtle, return!" Squirtle was immediately retuned and the Pokéball bounced back into Michelle's hand. She stormed towards Lyn with a very irritated face.  
  
"You said your Houndour's weaker." Michelle yelled as she tried to match Lyn's height.  
  
"Look, you had your practice battle, so scram!" Lyn said.  
  
"Ok, you heard her Michelle," Nick said as she dragged her sister out of the gym.  
  
"Listen you," She said pointing to Lyn. "I'll be stronger, just you wait!" She screamed as she was dragged away from the Gym.

* * *

"Hey Gary, I want you to be strong so that you don't have bore me like that girl, okay?" Lyn said as she waved.  
  
"Don't worry, I will!" I yelled back.

* * *

I walked down the road to the outskirts of the city. Much of the outskirts are mountains and trees. A vast forest seems to loom ahead in the horizon. As I walked, something caught my eye. I looked to my right and atop of a tall hill, two dark hooded figures looked down at me. I sensed something dark within the dark figures. Something evil. With a blink of an eye, they disappeared. I tried to ignore the eerie sight as I walked. Do these people know my father? 

**To be continued...**

So, how's the first chapter? Hope you guys liked it! I'll be updating pretty soon!

About the author: Oni Flygon is the author of many Feelingshipping stories. His fanfiction, "Ties of Love and Friendship" is one of his best known since he still continued it until today. He is the moderator of the manga and fanfiction forums of Pokecommunity. He is also the co-webmaster of Pokespecial.tk.


	2. Fast Friends

New Chapter, everyone! I hope you guys will like this...even though it's relatively short...

**Chapter 2: Fast friends**  
  
Walking alone has a more different feeling than I imagined. I felt alone and scared on my own. But I've gone a long way already. I'm not going to give up easily. Viridian Forest loomed ahead of me. The dark trees that loomed menacingly stared down at me. I gathered up my courage and entered the trees. I may encounter wild Pokémon here, so I better be ready.  
  
"Come on out, Charmander."  
  
I felt confidence inside me as my Pokémon came out. It responded with a low growl.  
  
"We're going to catch some Pokémon," I said to it.  
  
It replied once with eagerness. I felt much braver as I walked deeper and deeper into the forest with my Pokémon.  
  
I heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. My Charmander was thinking the same as it readied for in attack position. But the rustling stopped. I felt an icy wind blow across my neck. It sent me chills through my spine. I looked back expecting to see something but found nothing.  
  
"Let's looks closer," I said to my Charmander.  
  
He nodded once and followed me as I walked near the shrubs. Every step I take, I hear the crushing of dead leaves under my feet. The wind blew once more and rustled the leaves of the trees. As I went near the bush, I heard a droning noise. The sound of multitude of wings flapping came closer and closer. I looked back and saw a Pidgey flying away. After the Pidgey came two Beedrills closely in pursuit. I ducked at once to avoid the assault. The three of them passed me swiftly as I looked around again.  
  
"Let's help Charmander," I commanded "Ember!"  
  
Charmander let out a yell and fired multiple red specks of fire. The attack hit both Beedrills. But it didn't faze both of them one bit. They ignored their prey and focused their attention on my Charmander and me. At once, they charged towards us with their barbs pointing at us. I didn't hesitate to grab my Charmander as the two chased us down. I ran as fast as I could but they gained at us inch by inch. I can hear my pulse beating in my ears as I ran as fast as I can. I closed my eyes almost accepting my fate and tripped over a tree root. I hugged my Charmander close to me and closed my eyes.  
  
"Ice Beam!" Commanded a loud voice behind me.  
  
At once, the droning noise ceased. I looked up and saw both Beedrills frozen. I looked back and saw a man with a dark hood. His long red hair was tied and let was left hanging outside of his hood. Behind the shadows of his face, I noticed two piercing silver eyes that looked down at me. Behind him, a blue-green Pokémon with sharp teeth stood with dark eyes. He let out his hand at me as if trying to help me stand up.  
  
"Thanks," I said as I took his hand and stood up.  
  
But immediately, he turned around, returning his Pokémon. He then began walking away.  
  
"Wait," I called out. "Who are you?"  
  
"None of your business," It was different voice this time. It was a cold young voice that seems to stop me in my tracks. He jumped once and disappeared from my sight.  
  
"Hold on!" I yelled. But everything that was left was my voice that echoed into the void.

* * *

I walked back where I started with my Charmander with a concerned look. I kept thinking of the hooded man. Was he one of the men looking down at me outside of Viridian City? I finally remembered my motive before the incident. I looked back at the bushes that were torn down by the assault and noticed something. The ground was spattered with blood all around me and led to a body. I remembered the Pidgey that was chased by the Beedrills. I lifted the limp body and noticed that it was still breathing.  
  
"Got to find something," I told myself as I took down my backpack. I tried to search for medicine but instead found bandages.  
  
I wrapped bandages around the Pidgey's bleeding wings. I was desperate as I felt the warm blood trickle across my palms. I started to panic when my hands started to glow. I then noticed the Pidgey's wings being mended slowly. All the blood began to disappear and what were left were ruffled feathers. The Pidgey opened its eyes and looked at me astonished. It hoped across my hands and flew up and landed in my shoulder.  
  
"I guess you're pretty grateful huh?" I laughed. The Pidgey let out a shrill cry as it ruffled its feathers.  
  
My Charmander nagged trying to get some attention. I patted his head and noticed bloodstains on my hands.  
  
I couldn't understand. Did I actually heal this Pidgey?

* * *

After meandering through the forest for two days, I realized something.  
  
"Face it, I'm lost," I cried out loud as I sat down.  
  
"Face it, we're lost," echoed a familiar voice. "Hey, did someone just..."  
  
I followed the voice and I was right. Nick and Michelle, the two trainers I met before in Viridian Gym were standing in a clearing arguing.  
  
"Well, we couldn't be lost if it wouldn't be your crappy instincts!" Nick yelled as he pointed at Michelle.  
  
"No way!" Michelle yelled back. "You were the one with the map upside down!"  
  
"You said to go right when I said left!"  
  
"It's supposed to be right except when you said to go straight when we're supposed to left!"  
  
"But it's supposed to be right you idiot!"  
  
"Excuse me," I interrupted the two. "But I'm lost too." I said with a smile.  
  
"Great, more people to yell at." Michelle muttered as she crossed her arms and looked at an opposite direction.  
  
"No, no, no," I hesitated. "I want to help you guys or something."  
  
"Hey I remember you," Nick said in his calm voice. "You're the guy from the gym."  
  
"What?" Michelle growled, "He's from that stupid gym huh?"  
  
"No it's okay, I'm just there for a visit." I tried to calm down the agitated Michelle.  
  
"You can join us," Smiled Nick  
  
"You get to scram." Michelle mumbled.  
  
"So," Nick began stretching out an arm. "My name is..."  
  
"Nick and Michelle. I know." I said with a guilty grin.  
  
"And you're,"  
  
"Gary" I replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you," He shook my hand.  
  
I looked at Michelle but she had her arms crossed losing interest.  
  
"Can we go now?" She drawled.  
  
"Okay, okay" Nick sighed. "Onwards."

* * *

"Can we stop?" Michelle said in her frustrated voice.  
  
"It's going to be the fourth time if we do," replied Nick not even bothering to look back.  
  
"My feet hurt," Michelle, added.  
  
Nick let out a frustrated sigh. The scraping of Michelle's shoes across the rocky ground irritated me. Every step she takes is like long fingernails scrapping across a chalkboard.  
  
"I think we should rest, Nick." I said trying to ignore the scraping feet.  
  
"Oh, ok" Nick sighed. "But just for a few minutes."  
  
Michelle fell down and started to complain why we should be out of the forest by now. Sitting down, I tried to keep my focus while Michelle kept talking out loud. A headache started to grow in me. My head throbbed as blood passed veins in my head. I looked around feeling dizzy; everything was out of focus. A cold wind blew through the trees. Leaves rustled and fell as the wind blew...  
  
"Come...to me," hissed a voice.  
  
I looked back at Nick and Michelle. Both of them are arguing and yelling at each other.  
  
"Come," Repeated the voice. It sounded cold and dry.  
  
I felt myself standing and walking towards the shadows of the forest.  
  
"Yes, yes," chanted the voice. "Yes, come to me."  
  
I could not control myself as I tried to yell.  
  
"Gary?" Yelled Nick. "Where are you going?"  
  
I kept walking without looking back. My fists are clenched as I kept walking into the void. I could see a face—no a mask. A white mask was floating in the darkness staring at me with its evil grin fixed at me.  
  
"Yes," It whispered. "You...are mine!" it suddenly yelled.  
  
"Now!" Yelled a voice.  
  
A dark figure came out of nowhere kicked the mask. An ear splitting shriek was heard once the kick connected. The trees started to shake and leaves began to fall.  
  
"Now, Toshin!" The figure yelled.  
  
Another dark figure came and grabbed me by my arm. His dark heavy cloak weighed down on me as he started to run.  
  
"Run!" said the man grabbing my arm. At that moment, I ran as fast as I can.  
  
"Gary!" I heard nick and Michelle running after me.  
  
"Friends, eh?" mumbled the man. I looked at the man and his hood was down. I noticed something odd about him. His long dark hair flowing with the wind along with a pierced ear with what seems to be a tooth hanging. A red tattoo with an intricate pattern I've never seen was in his left cheek. He then abruptly stopped when we reached the edge of the forest.  
  
"Gary," Nick gasped as he caught up. Michelle was trailing behind him gasping for air and trying to stand up.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the man.  
  
He looked at me once with his dark eyes.  
  
"It's been like yesterday when I last saw you," He replied.  
  
A shriek was heard deep in the forest.  
  
"Silver," The man whispered with a concerned tone.  
  
He began to run back but I halted him.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked once more.  
  
"Toshin," He said "Toshin Heishiro." He didn't hesitate to look back at me as he ran back into the forest.

**To be continued**


End file.
